


Sticky and Tight Situations

by phantom__bride



Series: gamtav one offs [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom__bride/pseuds/phantom__bride
Summary: my friend suggested that i write a gamtav fic about the two boys stuck in a fridge. i had also been asked to write something about horn touching. this is that
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram
Series: gamtav one offs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742047
Kudos: 14





	Sticky and Tight Situations

It was growing harder and harder to deny the current situation. What started as two boyfriends spending a nice night together gradually turned into an interesting situation. In fact what you might call “turning into an interesting situation” happened not just once.

But right now the problem was the two adult trolls were stuck in quite close proximity to each other. The rectangular prison was cold and at first dark. The shyer of the two boys realized that he could manually turn the light on by touching the switch. Although he did have to keep his hand there to do that. This made an awkward and weird situation even more uncomfortable. But how did these two guys even get stuck in this fridge in the first place?

Well like it was stated before, they were trying to have a nice night together. Although what you might call nice would not be the same as these boys. But first let's see who these guys are. The first boy, Tavors, who has been described as shy is on a date with his matesprite, Gamzee. This all started when Tavros suggested they partake in a certain sexual action which they had not tried before. Horn touching. It was said that touching a horn can inlist pleasure in the holder of said horn. They had been cuddling when it happened.

“Hey Gam?”

“Hey babe?”

“Not to uproot you're uhhh. Tight hug and uh such. But uh. Do you think- think that we could maybe uhm.”

“What's up bro. What's going on in you're sweet ass thinkpan?”

“I was just wondering if we could do some.. horn touching?” Tavros looked up nervously and then darted his eyes around. Gamzee was a little surprised at what the thing was. But his face lit up slightly with excitement.

“Oh hell motherfucking yes we can. I'm totally chill with that.” He then drew a blank. “Uhhh how do we start that?”

“Oh uhh. I uh guess like-like this?” Tavros pushed Gamzee down and rubbed his hands up and down until he hit his massive big dick horns. And then caressed them both between his hands. 

“Sssshhhhiiiiiit. Fuck- right there…” He moaned out in surprise at how good it felt. The eventual orgasm chased him and after a while he fell back with pleasure. 

“So I guess it's a good feeling huh?” Tavros sat back mildly exhausted.

“Oh hell fucking yeah it was” Gamzee gave him a kiss, holding the side of his cheek. “I'll be right back babe i'm gonna get a drink.”

“Alright well i'll be just uhm catching my breath.” Tavros laid over and breathed heavily awaiting the return of his mate. But it was quite a while until Gamzee would come back.

Gamzee has opened up the fridge looking for something sugary and refreshing. While his orgasm was pleasurable it left him needy for more. Looking for something to chase that high, he grabbed the big bottle of soda, chugged some of it down and then rubbed himself against the bottle top. This lasted a few minutes too long and Tavros came over to see what was going on.

“Uhhhh, Gam, what uh. What are you doing?”

“Oh I uh. I dunno. I was just. That was really good.” Startled, Gamzee put the bottle down on the counter, then attempted to change the subject. “Hey bro you should walk on over here for a sec.” Tavros walked up as Gamzee motioned for him to come further, eventually holding his matespite in his arms. He held Tav’s face within his hands and then placed several aggressive kisses all over the soft face.

“Aaah, babe, right here in the kitchen, are you sure?” Tavros blushed profusely and wrapped his arms around Gamzee.

“Hell yeah my man. If you want me to stop I will though that's chill. But if you're good with it then i'd like to get chill with you” Gamzee paused for a moment looking into Tavros's eyes and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Well, yes, I would like to continue this,,” Tavros nuzzled into Gamzee’s chest and hugged him tightly. They began placing loving and aggressive kisses on each other's skin. They rocked back and forth together, holding and loving.

“Hey, you think we can actually get chill together?” This is when things took a turn.

“Oh, uh, yeah man, let's chiiiill,” Gamzee thrusted himself and Tavros into the mostly empty fridge and the door flew shut on them. “Uhm. Babe. Why did you do that?”

“Cuz man i wanna be close with you in a chill way ya know? Come on babe let's keep cuddling.” Gamzee held his body closer to Tav’s and smiled like a love struck idiot.

Tavros let out a deep sigh and then smiled. “You're so cute, come here” They began to kiss and rub against each other. Getting wound around and intertwined for the rest of the night. Come morning Tavros realized that he could have just pushed on the fridge door and it would have opened. They both got out and stretched.

“Look man, aaa I'm sorry I got you into that whole ass mess.” He looked down, feeling embarrassed about the whole night, when Tavros lifted his face up and hugged him.

“Hey, it's ok, uhh, it wasn't that bad, I mean it was cramped, but if I had to spend my time inside a tight fridge, i'd rather it be with you.” Tavros looked up and smiled at him. “It's alright. But, let's go to bed, because I am really tired, and my back hurts,” 

“Yeah man that's a good idea.” The held hands as they walked to bed, taking quite a long nap together.


End file.
